


Alley

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly brother moments, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley

Bars really sucked, when he really thought about it. Good beer, hot chicks, a good game of pool or poker, hell yeah, but the bar fights that ended in the alleyways sucked ass.

Nine times out of ten, the dumbass he'd somehow pissed off had a broken bottle in hand and was already three sheets to the wind. 

And half the time, that drunk dumbass actually landed a hit too. Only because he'd been enjoying his drink as well but, eh, details, right?

But ten times out of those same ten times, a six-foot-four-inches Labrador puppy would come to his rescue. 

Dog-Boy would kick the drunk dumbass' ass, then drag the other drunk dumbass to their motel room, patch him up, dress him in night clothes, then put him to bed.

If only he could train the Bitch not to whine when he had a hangover...


End file.
